A christmas parody
by AeroTundra
Summary: It's a parody song with two of the Tsubasa characters in it. It has other characters from other things but I decided to post it on Tsubasa. I hope you think it's funny. First fanfic!


**This is a remake of my first songfic of the twelve pains of christmas. The old one had my own characters in them, but now I've decided to take them out and replace them with actually known characters. Also, I just saw Ouran Highschool Host club and wanted them to be in one of my fanfictions somehow...heh...**

**Anyway, absolutely none of these characters are mine. I do not claim ownership!**

**

* * *

**

**The 12 pains of christmas:**

The first thing at christmas that's such a pain to me:

TOHRU: Is finding a christmas tree. *smiles*

The second thing at christmas that's such a pain to me:

KUROGANE: Rigging up the lights. *gives Iggy a useless glare as he hands him the tangled christmas lights*

TOHRU: And finding a christmas tree! *still smiles*

The third thing at christmas that's such a pain to me:

FAI: Hangovers. *holds a bottle full of sake in the air*

KUROGANE: *looks bored* Rigging up the lights. *tries to untangle them*

TOHRU: And finding a christmas tree. *still smiling* ^_^

The fourth thing at christmas that's such a pain to me:

FANG: Sending chrismas cards. *glares at a five foot tall stack of cards he's suposed to send*

FAI: Hangovers. *looks at the bottle of sake*

KUROGANE: Rigging up the lights. *up on the roof trying to figure out how to put them up*

TOHRU: And finding a christmas tree! *still smiling*

The fifth thing at christmas that's such a pain to me:

KYOYA: Five months of bills. *looks at the stack of mail*

FANG: Sending christmas cards. *stares at the huge five foot tall stack*

FAI: Hangovers! *holds up empty bottle of sake*

KUROGANE: Rigging up the lights! *stares at them*

IGGY: Don't fall!

TOHRU: And finding a christmas tree! *still smiling oh so joyfully*

The sixth thing at christmas that's such a pain to me:

HARUHI: Facing my in-laws. *looks bored and annoyed*

TAMAKI: *pops from behind Haruhi* If we were married!

KYOYA: Five months of bills! *starts to look worried after the third bill*

FANG: Oh, I hate those christmas cards! *hisses at five foot tall stack*

FAI: Hangovers! *droops a little*

KUROGANE: Rigging up these lights! *looks annoyed at the lights that were slowly tangling themselves*

TOHRU: *looking a little worried but still has a smile on* And finding a christmas tree!

The seventh thing at christmas that's such a pain to me:

MAX: The salvation army. *crosses arms*

HARUHI: Facing my in-laws. *gives Tamaki an annoyed look*

KYOYA: Five months of bills! *starts to panic*

FANG: Sending christmas cards. *FINALLY starts to sign cards*

FAI: *drops empty sake bottle* Oh geez!

KUROGANE: I'm tryin' to rig up these lights!

IGGY: *being unhelpful in every way* Go! Go! Go!

TOHRU: And finding a christmas tree. *giving Fai a worried look*

The eigth thing at christmas that's such a pain to me:

MOMIJI: I WANNA TRANSFORMER FOR CHRISTMAS!

MAX: Charaties...

HARUHI: And whataya mean "YOUR in-laws"?

TAMAKI: *shrugs*

KYOYA: Five months of bills! *not even half way through them.

FANG: Ach. Making out all these cards! *rips one accidently*

FAI: Kuro, get me more sake, huh? *drooply reaches for kurogane* (he doesn't know where he is)

KUROGANE: What, we have no extention cords? *looks down at Iggy who's still not helping*

IGGY: *looking towards the window* Did you here Momiji scream something about a transformer?

TOHRU: *drooping a little* And finding a christmas tree.

The ninth thing at christmas that's such a pain to me:

HATORI: *driving around the parking lot at wal-mart* Finding parking spaces.

MOMIJI: KURO-DADDY, I WANT SOME CANDY!

MAX: Donations! *imitating the salvation army*

HARUHI: Facing my in-laws.

TAMAKI: ...*nothing to say*

KYOYA: Five months of bills! *hypervenalating* I don't hypervenalate.

FANG: Writing out those christmas cards. *almost gives up but decides not to*

FAI: hangovers! *meows like a cat*

KUROGANE: now why the hell are they blinking? *glares at the blinking lights even though they're not plugged up*

IGGY: *laughs* you're not doing it right.*still no use to Kuro*

TOHRU: And...*sigh* finding a christmas tree.

The tenth thing at christmas that's such a pain to me:

SOKKA: "Batteries Not Included" *staring at a toy he wanted to buy for Gazzy*

HATORI: *still driving around* No parking spaces. *patience*

MOMIJI: BUY ME SOMETHIN'!

MAX: *walks up to a salvation army guy* Get a job ya bum! *runs*

HARUHI: Facing my in-laws...

TAMAKI: Heh heh heh...

KYOYA: Five months of bills.

FANG: Yo ho sending christmas cards. *wondering why he just yo-hoed*

FAI: Oh, geez, look at this. *he pointed at the sake bottle that broke on the ground*

KUROGANE: One light goes out and they ALL go out!

IGGY: 'Cause you're doin' it wrong. *still no help*

TOHRU: And finding a christmas tree?

The eleventh thing at christmas that's such a pain to me:

MAERAD: Stale TV specials! *watches Rudolph for the first time*

CADVAN: *watches also* Hm...*sweatdrops*

SOKKA: *on his thirtieth toy* "Batteries Not Included" ! *throws toy* GEEZ!

HATORI: *still searching patiently* No parking spaces.

MOMIJI: KURO, I GOTTA GO TA BATHROOM!

MAX: Charities! *sticks tounge out*

HARUHI: She's a witch...I hate her!

TAMAKI: *sweatdrops* You mean my mom...?

KYOYA: Five months of bills! Wait... *steals money from Kurogane*

FANG: Oh, I don't even KNOW half these people! *tosses cards in the air*

FAI: Oh, who's got the toilet paper, huh? *meows like a cat*

KUROGANE: Get a flashlight I blew a fuse.

IGGY: It's daytime, ya bum! *doesn't realize that it isn't*

TOHRU: And...finding...a...christmas...tree...*sweatdrops*

The twelfth thing at christmas that's such a pain to me:

COURTNEY: Singing christmas carols. *shows fist in a threatening way*

MAERAD: Stale TV specials... *sweatdrops*

CADVAN: How does that work?*watches Charlie Brown*

SOKKA: "Batteries Not Included" *gives up and walks home*

HATORI: *still searching* *looses patience* No parking!

MOMIJI: WAAAAAAAAH! WAAAAAAAHAHAAAAAH!

MAX: Charities! *angry*

HARUHI: Gotta make 'em dinner?

TAMAKI: Yup!

KYOYA: Five months of bills! *realizes there's no more money for christmas presents*

FANG: I'm not sendin' them this year! That's it! *leaves*

FAI: Shut up, you! *points at broken sake bottle STILL on the floor*

KUROGANE: FINE! YOU'RE SO SMART YOU RIG UP THE LIGHTS! *growls at Iggy*

IGGY: I'm blind, ya bum!

TOHRU: And finding a christmas tree... *walks away*

* * *

**Does anyone think it's funny? Is it a horible torture to the world? How am I supposed to know? I'm the writer. I thought it was pretty good... Review and tell me your thoughts!**


End file.
